Naisho
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Rukia's having a hard time sleeping. Ichigo talks to her. IchiRuki One Shot


Okay I don't own Bleach Kubo-sensei does. Well I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry anyways I hope you guys like this story anyways I'll be quiet now.

_Naisho:_

Rukia lay awake in her bed as she tried to get some sleep but somehow that night Rukia couldn't sleep she sat up and opened the closet sliding door. She quietly got out and went towards Ichigo who was still fast asleep.

"He actually looks peaceful when he's asleep." Rukia thought to herself as she slightly ran her hand through his hair. She slightly leaned towards him and was about to kiss him when she stopped herself. She quickly pulled away from him.

"What am I thinking........" Rukia thought to herself as she turned around and started to head towards her bed when she was stopped.

"Can't sleep?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at Ichigo who was now sitting up in his bed Rukia looked towards the side and then gave a nod.

"Hai I couldn't get any sleep." Rukia replied. Ichigo moved to the edge of the bed. He motioned Rukia to the bed. Rukia looked at him. She was slightly hesitant. She wasn't really sure what to do. She looked at Ichigo as she gave a slight nod and slowly walked over to his bed. She sat next to him.

"Something bothering you?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him a bit. It wasn't that something was bothering her. It was more like here was change that's been going on around her and she wasn't ready for them.

"Nothing's bothering me......." Rukia replied as she looked towards the side. Ichigo looked at her. He didn't want to force her to tell him but he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked Rukia nodded her head. Ichigo just looked at her. He then scratched the back of his head.

"Well......If nothings bothering you might be able to get some sleep." Ichigo said. Rukia looked up at him and then gave a nod. She was about to get up when Ichigo stopped her.

"You could sleep in my bed." Ichigo said as he got up.

"I can't do that." Rukia replied.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Ichigo replied. He then set up his bed and fell asleep. Rukia looked at him and then the bed. She laid back., the sweat smell of Ichigo surrounded her. She let herself drown in the smell as she slowly fell asleep. She had dreamt that her relation with Ichigo was more than it is now. More than friend and more the partners, that they were boyfriend and girlfriends which Rukia never thought it would be true. It was merely her imagination. Rukia was woken up by Ichigo.

"Rukia wake up already." Ichigo said as Rukia slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What......?" Rukia said.

"Time to get up and you better hurry and change." Ichigo said as Rukia sat up in bed.

"Okay........." Rukia replied as she gave a small yawn and cover her mouth. Ichigo left the room. Rukia got out of bed and started changing her clothes. Kon was about to hug her when Rukia kicked him down.

"Not so fast Kon." Rukia said angrily.

"But nee-san!!" Kon said Rukia picked him up and walked towards the door she then opened it half way and threw him out. Closing the door she finished changing her clothes. Once she was done she walked downstairs everyone was at the table.

"Ohaiyo Kuchiki-san" Karin said with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Karin-chan." Rukia said with a smile. She looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked back at her. There was a slight awkward silence. She looked towards the side and sat down. They put their hands together and started eating. Rukia felt really awkward sitting next to Ichigo especially after the dream. It was like that for her the entire day. Luckily they had a quiet day no attacks which were a relief for her. During their break Ichigo walked up to Rukia.

"Hey what's up with you today....…?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him and then towards the side.

"Its' nothing really........" Rukia replied.

"'It's nothing' my butt Rukia did something I say last night upset you?" Ichigo asked Rukia blinked a bit as she looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not that......." Rukia replied.

"What is it then?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him how was going to tell him about her dream? She then looked off towards the side.

"I'll tell you when we get to your place. I can't say it here." Rukia replied.

"That's a promise." Ichigo said Rukia nodded her head. Now she had to tell him. She was worried about his reaction to it. The class continued it was long and Rukia just wanted it to end already. The hands on the clock finally reached the time for them to leave as the bell rang. Rukia quickly went to Ichigo.

"Let's go." Rukia said Ichigo looked at her and gave a nod.

"Right." Ichigo said as he got his bag and got up. He then walked in front of Rukia as she followed right behind him. The two walked down the street without a word. Ichigo just looked at Rukia he wanted to know what was on her mind. She's acted strangely before but not like this. It was something he was worried. They got home everyone greeted them Ichigo had kicked his dad down when he jumped at him to give him a hug. Ichigo and Rukia were in Ichigo's room. Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed while Ichigo sat on his chair. He looked at her.

"Well.......Rukia." Ichigo said as Rukia looked up at him. She wasn't sure how to start.

"Last night.......I had a strange dream..." Rukia replied. He looked at her with an expression of 'go on.'

"Well what was your dream about?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's gaze fell to the floor.

"Well it was about.......You and me......Only.....More in a relationship." Rukia replied. Ichigo gave a few blinks.

"Did that make you feel uncomfortable around me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded her head. She did want to have that relationship but as of now they don't have it and that's why she wasn't comfortable around him. Ichigo got up and walked towards her he then pinned her to the bed.

"What are you doing!?" Rukia slight yelled. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Rukia look I.......I like you more then I have before. So I want you to know that. I want you to feel comfortable." Ichigo said Rukia looked at him she didn't know that he felt that way as she felt with him.

"You're not just saying things are you?" Rukia asked. He looked at her.

"I guess I'll have to show you that I mean what I said." Ichigo replied.

"How are you going to show me?" Rukia asked not sure what he was going to do to show her he meant what he said.

"Like this." Ichigo's voice became a slight whisper as he lean closer to her . Rukia blinked a bit her heard raced she wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was about a few inches away from her lips Rukia's hear beating fast as their lips met. Rukia body felt slightly strange. She wasn't sure why but she like it. She slightly pushed herself up and replied to Ichigo's kiss. The kiss continued as it took another step. Ichigo's tongue slip through Rukia's lips as his tongue teased hers. She gave a reply to it she then moved her body closer she wanted more and Ichigo replied to her wants. The two continued this and then Ichigo slowly pulled away from her. Both were in short pants.

" Do you believe me now?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him and gave a slight nod.

"I do now." Rukia replied through slight parted lips as she leaned up towards him and he brought her closer to him as their lips met again. Ichigo's hand slowly pulled the ribbon off and threw it towards the side. He unbuttoned a few exposing her neck. His lips moved towards her lower lip and then moved down to her chin. Ichigo wanted to taste her as much as he could. He never had this feeling until now. Maybe it was because of the first taste of her. It was sweet something he never tasted before. He continued to nibble on her chin as Rukia urged him to continue. Ichigo replied as he nibbled down her chin and then to her neck. He then bit down slightly and then his lips hovered over to her right side of the neck.

"Please." Rukia said in a pleading tone of voice as Ichigo nibbled her neck. He wanted to take it further but he knew it wouldn't be right. He then left his mark on her neck, more to say a hickey on her neck. He slowly pulled away and looked at her. She gave a slight pout.

"Why did you stop?" Rukia asked Ichigo then moved the hair to the side.

"Because I don't think it would be right to continue. Maybe when our relationship is to that point." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at him and nodded her head.

"Okay." Rukia replied Ichigo smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He then let her go as Rukia sat up on the bed. Ichigo looked at her for a moment. He then looked towards the side.

"Guess we should work on our homework." Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him and nodded her head. She quickly buttoned up her shirt. The two worked on their homework. Rukia slightly looked over to Ichigo. You could say she wanted to know what he was thinking at that moment. Ichigo looked at her.

"Need help?" Ichigo asked Rukia quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine." Rukia replied as she quickly went back to her homework. Ichigo looked at her and then went back into doing his homework. Time passed as Karin called them to dinner. They got down and sat around the table they put their hands together and ate their food.

"Yuzu the food great." Ichigo said Yuzu gave a smile.

"Arigato onii-chan." Yuzu said Rukia looked at them and gave a slight smile. She should probably learn how to cook from Yuzu. Once dinner was done everyone was back to their rooms. Rukia had come back from taking a bath and was now in her pajamas. Ichigo looked at her.

"Going to bed?" Ichigo asked Rukia nodded her head. Ichigo motioned her to come she did as Ichigo kissed her gently on the lips. He let go.

"Good night." Ichigo said she smiled and nodded her head.

"You too." Rukia said as she went into her bed. Ichigo watched her as he got up and turned off the light before Rukia closed the closet door Ichigo gave her one more kiss and then went to bed. Both fell asleep and now dreaming.

The End


End file.
